


Mama Bear

by squidgie



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan reacts to a Youtube video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> My mom sent me an IM with a note to go watch a video of a bear cub caught in a net in Alaska, and how it was released.  I watched it - it was an "awwww" moment for me, both for my reaction to the video **AND** this scene of Dan  & Casey popped into my head at the same time.  The video is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OY-UkuUrDkU

Casey entered the office, immediately noticing Dan virtually glued to his computer screen.  "Mornin', Danny," Casey offered, passing to his own desk.

His partner glanced up quickly.  " _Have you seen this?_ "  Dan had already gone back to the computer screen before getting the full sentence out.  Casey noticed he looked a bit unnerved, eyes slightly moist and puffy enough that the Makeup Department would be cursing Danny as they readied the show that evening. 

It was then that Casey noticed the odd sound of crying coming from Dan's computer speakers, though it sounded more of beast than man.  Throwing his jacket over his desk, Casey crossed back over the short distance between them and came up behind his partner, putting his strong hands on Dan's shoulders, squeezing gently.  Usually this provoked a response in Dan, but today it acted more of a comfort to his partner rather than a sexual suggestion.

Dan started replaying the Youtube video, and Casey leaned in to watch.  "What's goin' on?"

"There's a bear cub caught in a fishing net."  The distressed sound in Dan's voice rose a bit, as the cub started crying in fear.  "They're trying to release it."

"They're going to run it over!"  Indeed that looked like the case, though the truck aim did seem slightly off center of the animal.

"No, Case," Dan replied.  "They need to get the mother out of the way so they can free the cub." He looked up at his partner.  "But listen to the little guy.  Doesn't that break your heart?"

Casey was now staring, eyes and mouth gaping slightly, watching the bear cub struggle in the confines of a fish net.  The mother, clearly distressed, was pacing nearby, urge to save her child apparent to anyone watching the scene.  Casey's hands unclenched Dan's shoulder, drifting down Dan's chest, feeling the smooth skin underneath the younger man's coffee-stained sweatshirt.  Dan was compelled to raise a hand, reaching for Casey's; their fingers entwined together conveying the deep bond they shared.

"You know," Dan started, "If he were our kid, I'd do the same thing."

"Danny.  _Our_ kid wouldn't do something that stupid."  Casey smiled down at his partner, trying to bring a little levity to the situation, like he always did.  But this was Danny.  And this was about family.  Casey's voice dropped slightly, more intimate between the pair.  "You'd be a protective Mama Bear?"

"I'd be a protective Mama Bear." 

Casey leaned down, placed a light kiss on Dan's head and squeezed his hand gently before breaking the intimate connection.   Sitting back at his desk, he added, "I knew you were the woman in this relationship."

He ducked, just in time for a wireless mouse to whizz by his head.


End file.
